The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for mounting a dual processor card assembly to a circuit board. More specifically, the invention provides for retaining a dual processor assembly on a circuit board without requiring that the board be provided with mounting hardware on it.
Currently, methods are known for mounting a dual processor assembly within a personal computer, however, there are drawbacks with the known methods. A first known method for mounting the processor assembly involves mounting the assembly by utilizing the computer's chassis as the mounting structure. Whereas this method may provide for adequate support for the assembly, the computer chassis is specifically configured to accommodate the processor assembly. This presents particular problems if the processor assembly is produced by one manufacturer and the computer chassis is produced by a second manufacturer. If the computer chassis manufacturer does not have prior knowledge of the mounting requirements of the processor assembly before manufacturing the chassis, the chassis is not able to accommodate the processor assembly. Thus, the processor assembly is not able to be utilized in all of the various computer chassis that are currently in existence. If an individual wants to upgrade his/her personal computer by incorporating the dual processor assembly, it may not be possible because the individual's computer chassis may not be configured to structurally support the assembly.
A second known method for mounting the processor assembly has alleviated some of the problems of the method addressed above, but deficiencies still exist. The second known method mounts the processor assembly directly to the printed circuit board (the "motherboard"). Thus, the processor assembly can be mounted to the board and the board can be installed in the user's computer. This method has solved the problem that the computer chassis be specifically configured to support the assembly, however, with the second currently known method the circuit board is specifically provided with mounting structure that is utilized in combination with mounting hardware to mount the assembly. The board manufacturer's process for manufacturing motherboards are thus modified when the process is used to produce a board that is specifically configured to accommodate the dual processor assembly. This results in additional time and costs for manufacturing the boards.
Therefore it would be desirable to provide for an improved apparatus and method for mounting the processor assembly.